Season 2 Finale
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: I officially giving up on this season, decided to just right my own ending.
1. Season 2 Finale

"The Fall"

It was twelve am in the morning Josh, Aiden, and Sally were arguing about the events of the last year. Aiden could see his whole life flashing before him,all two hundred and fifty seven years of it.

"I cant take this anymore Aiden, your losing it Josh, and I have gone so far I cant come back." Sally said as the house began to shake.

Aiden shook his head in frustation as his eyes jumped back, and forth between Sally, and Josh. The blood circling through his body making him more woozy, drugged, addicted, and powerless by the moment.

"She is right Aiden that's the truth, its been like that from the start, and I knew it was a big mistake". Josh said as he headed up the stairs to avoid the whole fight in progress as he slammed his door behind him.

Sally appeared right in front of him her eyes peering into his soul, he gave her a weak smile, and then proceeded to pack. "What are we doing Josh?" Sally said as she looked into the outside world.

"I don't know Sally, this house has been a big mistake, and we cant count each other". Josh said. He began to pack all of his stuff as sally floated over the bed, and listening

to any sound from Aiden.

Aiden waited a few moments moment's as he began to weigh all of his options thoroughly. He screeched as he broke into Josh's room, and demanded lots of attention

from his roommate.

"So you're just going to leave me like this?" Aiden said as he slammed the door shut the anger seeping up his body. "Leave us alone Aiden NOW" Sally screamed as huge force of wind tried to blow Aiden way.

"I went off the rail, so did you Josh" Aiden said pinning down Josh to the wall with very little effort needed. "We can't do this anymore Aiden" Sally said appearing in front of Josh.

"This was between Josh, and myself way before you came along" Aiden said angrily aiming his attention to Josh. "Yeah he is right Sally" Josh said as he completely brushed her away.

Sally shook her head again in frustration as she disappeared from the house completely leaving her two former friends. "What do you want from me Aiden" Josh said as he brushed passed him.

"Josh I need you, you need me, and we are going to survive" Josh said as he tried to brush pass anything Aiden said. "Josh you are my best friend, and vice versa " Aiden said as he grabbed Josh pulling him to sit next to him.

"Its over Aiden" Josh said as he stared into Aiden's eyes who returned the same worried stare. "What are we doing Josh?" Aiden asked Josh.

"We have to find Sally, Josh we have to go on the run" Aiden said as he stood up reaching for Josh's hand. "Go where you idiot?" Josh grabbed his hand in defeat as he picked up all of his sacks.

"Do you have anything holding you back?"Aiden asked his eyebrows arching as he leaned in closer. " Nora…Nora is gone Aiden" Josh said as he begins to cry, and Aiden surprisingly reacts.

'I have made many mistakes in my decades alive, you are not one of those Josh, and I promise we will make it." Aiden said. "Yeah, I know" Josh said with a smile.

There was a bright light appearing through the shadow of the room, and Sally walked out.

'Did you guys miss me?" Sally said bursting with energy as her to roomate's just smiled.

'


	2. The End All Is The Be All

"The End all is not the be all"

"Do you honestly think that this is such a good idea?" Josh whined as he took one last look at his surroundings.

"Yeah…I mean we cant really trust each other at this point" Sally said floating in front of Aiden.

"I know…guys look we have to look to the future, and I'll work harder to be a better friend." Aiden said trying to be strong when he was just as insecure, scared, and weak.

"We don't have to pick a destination, all we have to do is leave, and I promise you its for the best." continued Aiden.

Josh stood up straight as his eyes wandered around the room, up the stairs, and out the door.

Aiden soon followed the same route with eyes, and Sally followed in hopes for some answers.

"You have to let go of this house Josh, and you too Sally" Aiden said as he headed towards the door.

"You ready to go guys" Aiden said as he open the door the night sky

getting darker by the minute.

The three friends walked out the door with there respected bags, and everything else they have in the car.

Sally shook her head at the stupidity of there lives, Aiden caught her feeling guilty he responded.

"I'm sorry guys, a lot of this is my fault you know, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

Aiden said.

As his senses begin to tingle he could feel the passing people heart beats racing. There heart beating racing faster, faster, and Aiden's body vibrating more, and more.

"It's hard Aiden, I know, but I'm glad you are trying." Sally said as she smiled at Aiden giving him hope.

"Thank you Sally, I needed that" Aiden said as he smiled back, and turned to Josh. "And you Josh" Aiden asked waiting for the answert.

"I'm proud of you Aiden" Josh said as he looked over at Aiden with a smile, and felt a renewed confidence in the group.

Eight minutes later Aiden watched both Sally, and Josh conversing in the back he felt left out.

He tried to make a few remarks in between there speech length conversation but he had no where to start.

"What are you talking about?" Aiden asked as they looked up at him rather confused by his question.

"Sally…and I were just discussing how screwed we are." Josh said turning his attention to the open road.

"I don't want to settle down again, I just want to travel". Josh said turning back to Aiden.

"What are we now nomads?" Sally said hoping to easy the tension which was thick as a knife.

Aiden smiled staring at her a bit, and then back to Josh who was still staring onto the road.

"Seriously though between the vamps, wolves, and other supernatural creatures out there How can we survive if we stay in one place?" Josh stammered one of his long winded speeches.

"Josh is right Sally, lets just head in the right direction, and see what happens." Aiden said looking in Josh's directions.


End file.
